


Queen and Her Knight

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Execution, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jon Snow Is not Rhaegar's and Lyanna's son, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, Jon Snow is a Stark, King Rhaegar Targaryen, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, POV Jon Snow, Poisoning, Queen Elia Martell, Relationship Reveal, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Suicide, Trial by Combat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Elia Martell/Jon Snow Affair AU
Relationships: Elia Martell/Jon Snow
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Queen and Her Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts), [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [Ddarksister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ddarksister/gifts).



Jon sat outside her room keeping watch throughout the night, that’s when she opened the door “Oh Jon could you come in here please I wish to speak with you.” I entered her bed chamber and found the wonderful Queen Elia naked and laying on her bed with a goblet of wine next to her. “You wanted to see me my Queen?", Jon said trying hard not to be amazed by her beauty. “Come closer dear and take off that armor you and I both know it hides your true talents.” I nodded and began to remove my armor piece by piece leaving me in nothing but my shirt and pants. “There he is, my lover the moor poet and the object of my most carnal desires. I picked up your book today deliciously erotic and quite romantic.”  
Jon Snow nodded “My lady, I have no idea what you’re talking about, everyone knows that such works are banned in the city.” She smiled and beckoned me with her finger. “Come Snow serve me with that famous pen of yours.”She smiled and removed his shirt while she seductively took off Jon's pants and gave my large manhood a long deep and tender kiss. 

Jon's head was buried between her snatch and she was doing all she could to stop herself from shouting to heavens. “Sweet Lord, yes right there.” I lifted my head from between Elia’s sex and kissed her lips. Soon his cock was inside her making sure to give her the best night of her life her moans of joy filled the room as she was coming down from her powerful orgasm she held my face in her hands and said with a passionate smile. “While my body may belong to the king, my heart belongs only to you.”  
Snow kissed her neck and tossed her down face first. “You forget my lady something else of mine also belongs to you.” Elia smiled “Oh really what would that be?” with a sly grin Jon sunk his cock deep into her ass hole and pulled her up by her hair gently and said with a level of sultriness in his voice “My cock, my cock belongs to you as well.” she smiled and began to howl out in pleasure “Sweet fucking Seven I’m coming again.” and with her final shout of joy we came together and fell in a messy pile on her bed. We began to hear drunken voices come from the hall. 

“Oh, shit it’s my husband I guess you better get back on duty.” he nodded and began to get dress. When she kissed hislips she said “We will be together my love in this life or the next.”

Jon nodded and went back on duty. We were together just not the way Jon thought, the King eventually found out about our affair and I was arrested for treason. I won my trial by combat but the king being a bad sport shot me with a cross bow and he died. The Queen drank a vile of poison and ended her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
